Digimon Tamers
by aisha12894
Summary: From your favorite digimon characters, peoms ranging through love peoms, emotional, selfexperisson, even dairy entries, or letters to love ones.
1. Ice Queen

Ice Queen

You may be a little mean, but I see through it.

I use to be, with a title as well,

The Digimon King.

I know you try to live up to it, but it's hard.

It is like a part,

You are expected to uphold it,

With dignity.

But you are not the

Digimon Queen

Or

The

Ice Queen.

You are my Wildcat,

Strong,

And

Beautiful.

Able to take on any challenged with courage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did u think? Good for a beginner


	2. Why?

Why? 

Why are you so interested in me?

Why can't you leave me be?

Can't you see?

Every time that you are around me,

You make me feel more and more

But I never say anything

Because I'm scared of beening hurt.

You always flash me that annoying smirk,

And sometimes you are a jerk.

I know you are slowly chipping away the ice,

But you are gambling with a price.


	3. A Sweet Girl

A Sweet Girl

When I see you past by,

I wonder why?

You always smile and laugh.

While you are walking along a twisted path.

But still you intrigue me,

I wonder how you can always,

Manage to laugh and smile

These thoughts are driving me wild!

But as you can see,

I'm trying to be me.

But you are driving me crazy.

And you are wondering how a sweet girl,

Can drive me crazy?


	4. Bakery

Bakery

As I watch from a bench,

I see you put in a loaf of bread.

And a couple of minutes later.

I smell a sweet intoxicating smell.

A sound of a door hitting a bell,

Tells me that you are opening and ready to sell.

I almost fell just trying to get to your store.

I literally begged for more.

Because I enjoyed that loaf of bread.


	5. You

You

Even though you hide your petite body in black,

And your blond hair reminds me of the sun.

You also have some hacking skills that surpass even my dad.

You never act bad or lose your cool,

While everyone else is acting a fool,

I always thought I would fall in love with the girl next door,

Or a model, actress, and maybe even a playboy,

No I fell in love with the most unique girl.

Your name is Alice McCoy

And that's all I have to say is

I love you.


	6. You pt II Alice POV

**You**

You saved me from making the worst mistake in my life.

You showed me how to enjoy life,

You showed me how to love,

You showed me how to open up to others.

-------

You were like an Earth Angel,

Sent here on a mission to make the depressed girls

Like me to enjoy light.

You are and still is my inspiration

While I walk through the dark valleys through my heart,

Which no one can understand but you?

---------------

Instead of planning my funereal,

I'm planning my wedding,

Instead of making an obituary,

I'm making a program,

Instead of rioting underground,

Where people would soon forget about me,

I'm living and breathing

And making a name for myself.

So how to show gratitude,

To an angel is the hardest way,

But I have a one,

And that is to say

I love you.


	7. Father

**Father**

As I sit

I see moms and dad's go by with children hand in hand

I start to think,

Why can't my life be just them?  
Why should they deserve a perfect family?  
Why are they so happy?  
Why can't that be me?

----------

My mother is a famous model,

My dad, I don't care what he is,

All I know was that he left me when I was little.

Not thinking of how his daughter would turn out,

When she was older.

--------------

I use to sing with my dad,

Because it would ease my fear,

Now I wish I didn't receive this voice.

-----------------

That's until a messy haired boy with deep blue eyes,

Made me laugh and smile,

He ease my pain away.

And Dad if you're reading this,

He will be a better father then you will ever be!


	8. Candy!

I want candy!

I need a sugary taste to satisfy my craving,

Chocolate bars,

Bunnies and even Eggs

Gumdrops,

Jellybeans, Starbursts, Licorice,

Lollipop, Peppermint sticks, Gumballs,

Jawbreakers, M&M's, Snickers, Milky Way,

Peanut butter cups, butterscotch, oh my my,

Sweet, Sour, and Bitter

I'm in heaven.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm glad I finally got to update this story, I need some suggest on what a poem should be about. Right now I can't think of anythinng and I don't want to discontiune this story.


	9. Hyper!

Thanks to Patamon Cutie 13, for the poem and I guess its for Jeri so give her a compliment on her page for this poem.

I know I can get hyper

I know I annoy you  
and for one good reason  
that im too stubborn to say  
but when you figure it out call right away

I could leave this world

to go back in time

to change my life  
but one thing I that would stay  
is the day I meet you  
for the first time what I say is true


	10. Big Brother

The world is so big,

And I'm just little girl,

But I know my big brother Henry will protect me,

He may get annoyed,

Or bugged

But he will always be there for me.

The world is scary

As I clutch my make-believe teddy bear,

That was later

I was told was a Digimon,

Yet I still didn't know

Until he got bigger and started to fire

Bullets from his hand.

The world is interesting,

I remember my chocolate bunny,

I had to replace with the white one,

I still felt joy!

But when she had to go,

I cried pools of tears,

To drown my pain,

Big Brother was there to help.

I wuv you big brother!


	11. Big NewsWorkday

April 6, 2008

Dear Journal,

It's not manly to call you a diary but today is a very interesting day. I received news from my wife Riley that she was pregnant and I was jumping for joy on the inside but I remained calm because somebody in my office may see me jumping up and down like a little boy in the candy store that's receiving his favorite type of candy would be in so much shock they would have to be sent to the hospital. Yes, it is that bad when you see a rather stoic man all of a sudden turned gay (happy) in 2 seconds flat is pretty shocking if you ask me myself.

But my business day went rather well, the kids returned safely from their trip to the Digital World. I can tell by their mood that they were glad to see their friends again. I felt like I finally did something right after being so cruel to Digimon until those kids banged some sense into him to finally see that not all Digimon are bad but some are though. From all the chatter they found Leomon's digi egg at the Tree of New Beginnings and that Renamon and Cyberdramon sort of hooked up but what can I say their masters are closer then ever now that they are married but I should have saw it coming.

Well I wrote a lot but that is what happened and I have a lot of work to do. Bye.

--

Anybody with a poem or anything you want me to post on this story, then send it to me in a review.

Sincerely,

Aisha12894


	12. Superheroes

**Superheroes**

Superheroes

What comes to mind?

Superman with the S-curl and the big S on his chest?

Or…

Wonder Woman with her beauty and her strength?

Or…

The Dark Knight that is a vigilante to some but a Cape Crusader to others?

A Superhero is not a costumed figure….

But have the Bravery of a Tiger,

The Courage of a Lion,

And the Heart of Justice.

You must be able to make clear decision when times call for level headedness.

Know right from Wrong and Truth from False!

A lot of work, huh?

That's why only a select few

Can do the job

_Are you ready to accept the task?_

_-Leomon_


	13. Entry: 7 29 08

Tuesday July 29, 2008

Tuesday July 29, 2008

Dear Journal,

Yep, it is hero boy again, oh wait…that's what Rika calls me. Whew I must be in deep because I can not stop thinking about my Wildcat. Yes, I did say my Wildcat. She finally admitted that she fell in love with me but it started of with like but I knew her to well for her to say like.

It still feels like it's a dream, when I first met Rika she did not like me rescuing her. I guess she did not want to be known as the damsel-in-distress character but it does not hurt to be saving once in a while.

After that she went down in the hole by herself, so out of curiosity and protectiveness or was it possessiveness, it was one out of the three. So when we got down there the D-Reaper was getting worse but she keep going so I keep following like a blind fool in love.

When we finally found Calumon she was not satisfied, so I tried to follow her but this time she told me to go away. Seeing as she could take care of herself I left but I did not go that far so if she were in trouble I would be there in an instant. I notice Calumon forehead glow red and that is when Rika and Renamon made a 'Leap of Faith' and glowed white.

Sakuyamon was born and she was a beautiful Digimon even though she was half human and half digital. After that we had many arguments but when we were in the D-Reaper and she lend me her power and the small conversation we had. I felt she kind of had a soft spot for me.

After talking and confessions we started to date, and it was history after that. Now I have a beautiful son and another one on the way, it still feels like a dream to me every day and her smile, its sincere now as when we were little.

Got to go! I hear the little one crying.

Ryo Akiyama

P.S. xoxo Rika Akiyama


End file.
